Ninjago: The Return Of Skales
Prologue: Skales has escaped the trap from underground, with his fellow snakes and their leaders, they reunited again and built machines like the VENOM FIGHTER and their very own trap, Serpentine trap.. They will stop at nothing to rule Ninjago!! Chapter 1: The Plan Skales: Now we have escaped, we need to build our own vehicles! Rattla and Lasha: (playing chess) Skales: What are you waiting for?!! Get up! Get up! Acidicus: I have an idea! Skales: What? Acidicus: We can build a vehicle called the Venom Fighter and Bite Cycle! Skales: Brilliant! Lets start! Fangtom and Skalidor: We got materials! Skales: Yes!! Mwahahaha! Now we can rule Ninjago!! Meanwhile, on the Bounty.. (four ninjas playing video games) Sensei Wu: Get up! Its training time! Kai: Sensei, cant we have a gaming time right now? Jay: Thats right sensei, this is the final level and there's no save button!! Zane: We cant lose this level Sensei. Cole: Please Sensei, we will lose our topscore and level! Sensei Wu: Just finish that game. (4 hours later ) Sensei Wu: You're still playing?! 4 ninjas: Sorry Sensei, its a bonus level, please let us finish this one! Sensei wu: (turns off TV) All 4: awwwww! Sensei Wu: TRain now!! (after training) The Treblemakers sing again: My poison lies over the ocean,My Poison lies over the Sea! My poison lies over the ocean! Oh bring back my poison to me!!!!! Skales: Oh stop it!! Skales: Where are the vehicles?!!! Fangtom: Right here! Skales: (surprised) Yes!!! Mwahahaha! (to be continued) Chapter 2: Lloyd? Kai: Guys i smell something. Jay: yeah me too. Zane: I recognize this smell. Cole: Its Lloyd!! (after following the smell) Kai: Lloyd! Wait! Its not Lloyd. Its the serpentines! They used perfume to smell llike Lloyd! Jay: Guys, Would this be easier if we where fighting them? Cole: Yeah lets go! All 4: NINJAGO!!! Lloyd: Help!! Im gonna melt in lava! Kai: He used all his powers to stop them! Cole: Hurry! Before he falls! Jay: Guys, they built a enormous plane and a BITE CYCLE!!!! Zane: Forget about the vehicles, we must save Lloyd! Acidicus: We meet again, Ninjas. Fangtom: What a pleasant surprise, Jay. (Choking Jay) Kai: Fight them! I will save Lloyd! Lloyd: Help!! Noooooo!! Kai: Got ya! Lloud: Thanks Kai! Kai: Anytime kid! Lloyd: We gotta help them! Lloyd: (uses his powers) Skalidor: We will return! Skales: Hurry up! Retreat! Acidicus: We will meet again!! (On the Bounty) Sensei Wu: What is the problem? Kai: The Serpentines are back again and Skales is their king Jay: They Built giant vehicles! Cole: They're up to something again.. Zane: They have something in their minds. Sensei Wu: Thats enough for now Lloyd: Here are the elemental robes! Kai: Oh thanks. I thougt they were destroyed. Lloyd: And the elemental swords. All 4: yeah! (to be continued) Chapter 3: Statue of Snakes (Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay ride in their vehicles and found a temple. Zane: My sensors indicate that this is an ancient temple of snakes. Kai: They got an ancient temple! Cool!! (his voice echies over the temple heard by the snake statue) Giant Snake: sssssss Jay : uh oh. Giant snake: (slithers down from its base and chases the ninjas) All 4: Waaaaaa !!!!! LLoyd: Here! catch the swords!! Cole: Thanks! Giant snake:( about to strike) Kai: hey serpentine!!! ( stabs the giant snake) All 4( stabs the snake and rips in half) All 5: we did it!! (In the base of the serpentines) Rattla: Why did you lose your eye Lasha? Lasha: Because I ran away from a skeleton guy who's big then my eye is released because there's a dagger then it got stacked and I lost my eye! Acidicus: I need all the metal to build this thing, Venomari! Skalidor: WE GOT WORK TO DO!!!! (To be continued) Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Incomplete Stories